shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Pawville/Test Quest
Test Quest is the second episode of Battle For Pawville. In this episode, the contestants take a test. Transcript #Announcer: Guess what, Apple Blossom and Mystabella? Because you won the team-naming contest, you each get a token. #Mystabella: What kind of tokens? #Announcer: Mystabella, you get a Theft Token. Apple Blossom, you get a Revenge Token. #Apple Blossom: Um, okay. #Announcer: Now it's time to get to the contest. But first, confessionals! Confessionals *Bek Backpack (Jarrod Hourigan): I think I might do ok in this camp? *Rubie Blaze (bluemagic918): Wow! This is cool! I like this game but I did not win the challenge however. *Apple Blossom (megalol556): Wow! I'm a captain! *Minty Paws (MaximumAwesomeness): Wait, why am I on- oh. Mystabella didn't let me on the team because I said a insult saying she was too self-specific. *Bunny Bow (KAKE GIRLZ): I know I won't make it far. But I've heard that Mystabella has anger issues, gonna stay away from him... *Bonetta Cupcake (moneymansionbattle): Serious But I Want Mystabella To be nice becuz Pupkin Cake ALWAYS IGNORES ME! *Mystabella (Mrandrewtb): I'll be nice. As you as you don't act like Paper Pete or Bubbleisha that is. *Foxy Lemons (Retro Guy): ♪Nice! Even if I'm not a team captain, this is nice.♪ *Cheeky Chocolate (The True Hero): I really hope I win Pawville! The contest *The second contest is a history test, suggested by Polarjack77. To be specific, it's about object show history. There will be 10 questions. The person who gets the highest score wins a random token. The person who gets the lowest score gets a Lose Token. #BFDI was the first object show. Inanimate Insanity was the second. What was the third? #Who was the first set of conjoined twins to compete on an object show? #What did Coiny say in BFDIA after Teardrop was eliminated? #Who were the first two contestants shown in the original episode 1 of Object Overload? #In IDFB, the characters who did not compete in previous seasons were redesigned, with the exception of four characters. Who are those four? #What Battle Monster did Popsicley get in episode 5 of BOTO? #In Inanimate Insanity, who was hit by the Fist Thingy the most? #OJ was originally going to be like which BFDI contestant? #Who was the last recommended character eliminated in Object Mayhem episode 7? #What two lines in BFDI are recycled the most? *The contest ends May 24th. The team with the best score wins. Results *Announcer: Here are the correct answers. #Object Overload #Cherry (OO) (They were first seen in a prototype OO intro that was created before II2 even began, making them the first set of conjoined twin contestants on an object show.) #I was actually thinking of what Coiny said after the votes were revealed, but before Teardrop was sent to the TLC. So the correct answer would be "Any first words, Teardrop?" #Globe and Candy #8-Ball, Grassy, Nonexisty, and Robot Flower #Regular Cheeseburger #Bow #Teardrop (According at one of TheTGrodz's videos, OJ was originally going to be the silent type.) #Credit Card #"Aw, seriously?" and "Don't call me Needy!" *Announcer: I did not receive a test from Mystabella, Foxy Lemons, Bianca Banana, Apple Blossom, or Scarletta Gateau. However, for the ones I did get, here are your scores. #Rubie Blaze - 4/10 #Bonetta Cupcake - 6/10 #Kooky Cookie - 8/10 #Cheeky Chocolate - 7/10 #Minty Paws - 9/10 #Bunny Bow - 7/10 #Rainbow Sparkle - 8/10 #Jessicake - 8/10 #Bruce, Clover and Spike - 10/10 #Buncho Bananas - 1/10 #Lippy Lips - 8/10 #Donatina - 4/10 #Rainbow Kate - 6/10 #Peppa-Mint - 8/10 #Duncan - 6/10 #Zoe Zoom - 9/10 #Pupkin Cake - 6/10 #Bek Backpack - 9/10 *Announcer: Of the contestants who submitted answers, Buncho Bananas got the least correct. He gets a Lose Token. Note, Buncho Bananas, that Lose Tokens are used automatically when you're UFE. You do not use them like the other tokens. *Jessicake: So who has the highest score? *Announcer: Since Bruce, Clover and Spike were the only ones to answer 10 questions correctly, they get the token. It's a Theft Token. *Bruce: What's a Theft Token? *Announcer: If you're up for elimination, you may use it during Cake at Stake to steal a token from another contestant. *Clover: Well, I definitely know who to use this on if I have the chance! (looks at Buncho Bananas) *Announcer: Actually, Clover, if you decide to steal a token, you have to steal it from someone on your team. *Clover: Oh. Never mind, then. *Jessicake: So which team's up for elimination? *Announcer: To find out, let's add up your scores. #Joyful Unicorns: 45/100 #T.U.M.M.Y.: 79/100 *Announcer: So the Joyful Unicorns are up for elimination, and the viewers are the ones who vote, at least for the beginning of the season. Epilogue *Mystabella: Two conflicting confessionals? *Pupkin Cake: What do you mean? *Mystabella: Well, Pupkin Cake, Minty Paws called me "she", while Bunny Bow called me "he". Don't these guys know I'm clearly a... *(Mystabella is interrupted by a falling anvil that smashes Pupkin Cake.) *Mystabella: Um, nevermind.